I'm a busy Woman!
by bLoOdy-RaiNbOw-aLicE
Summary: Elesis' busy-ness causes her to a lot of trouble! : LOVE, FRIENDSHIP and even in the SOCIETY! Find out more about her craziness! FREE SMORES!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, hi there person...who is reading this. **

**This is my 3rd RonanXElesis fanfic. **

**I hope you'd like it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!~**

**FREE SMORES! *yay~!***

**DISCLAIMER: AGAIN, I do not own Grand Chase and ONCE AGAIN, I only wish I could own them... *sniff***

* * *

Ronan is a very reliable, passionate and strong person. In fact, he is the Royal Guard Master of the Kanavan kingdom. He also came from a well-known family. Not only his strength makes him outstanding, as well as his strict sense of justice and mature belief; that makes all girls swoon around him then suddenly fall for him. But not for Elesis.

Elesis is Kanavan's Savior – the ranking next to royal Guard Master. She is a well-known knight and is a very eventful person. In short, she always do things; a lot of things. She loves helping people a lot; especially orphanages inside the kingdom's premises. Although she has this mere crush on Ronan, She ignores the tingling feeling deep in her heart. She thinks this sort of feeling must not exist inside her for that feeling is only a distraction for busy people like her.

But one unfaithful day…

**PAST: This was what happened…**

"Elesis!" Lire, her best friend called out for the young Savoir. Who was just passing by the lonely halls of the castle with some heavy paperwork in her clutches. The young Savior turned her head to face the young Nova who was calling out for her. "Yes? What is it Lire?" She politely asked. "Can you do something for me?" Lire requested. Elesis, in suspicion, raised her left eyebrow. "Don't tell me it's about slaying monsters again in Elven. Ugh! I really hate it in there." She rolled her eyes in frustration. "No." She said with a childish grin on her face. "Promise me something first!" She proposed to Elesis who was in a mistrust feeling about her. "C'mon Lire! Spit it out!" She squealed with annoyance "I'm a busy person you know! And we have a meeting after I deliver these in my desk! I hope you understand that, Lire". Lire pouted. _Busy person…blah, blah, blah…_ She thought in her mind but still insisted her on making the sincere pledge first before saying anything. "Oh please Elesis! Promise me first!" Elesis grew in nuisance. _Damn it Lire!_ she resounded in her head. "Okay!" Then they made a pinky swear (even with a heavy bundle in her hands) with a childish chant that goes like this: "_Cross my heart and hope to die, poke Kaze'Aeze in her evil eye."_

"Fantastic!" The blonde giggled.

"Yeah, whatever. Say it already!" she moaned.

"Please do the mission for me this coming Saturday in the Kanavan Springs!" She pleaded and bowed her head.

"M-m-m-me? Why me?" She asked in an unsure tone.

"Ryan and the others are going to together with me are going in a quest and its direct orders from the Knight Master. Ronan and you will be the ones who will be left in the castle." She explained further.

"B-b-but next this coming weekend will be my day out!" She complained.

"Huhh… Uhmmm… Elesis…Please…" She begged more.

"No. No. No. I'm going to relax this coming Saturday and I'm unstoppable." She stated.

Lire set a frown on her face; her eyes getting flooded up with these so called 'crocodile tears'. Yes, she is pretending. For her, this is only one way to convince the stone-hearted Elesis. Elesis was alarmed. She was starting to cry. Lire tears rolled down to her cheeks. She never wanted her best friend to cry, especially to cry in front of her. She just didn't wasn't to see her hurt. _Elesis, she's crying! Oh no! What'll I do? What'll I do?_ She panicked inside her thoughts. _If Ryan knows about this, I'll be dead meat!_ Seriously, she doesn't want Ryan to discuss such matter to her. Ryan was really over protective over her beloved Lire. So whenever she gets hurt, or being bullied, Ryan would go up to her and scold the person who made her princess break down in tears. _Elesis! Think! Think! _She panicked more and more. So she had to make a careless decision. "Okay! Okay! Stop crying will you?" She exclaimed in fear that Ryan will scold her (if he ever knows). Lire paused her whimpering. She held her head high with a joyous grin. "Really?" Gasped Lire. "Uh, Yeah? Just don't tell Ryan, okay?" (she was pretty scared of him)Lire jumped for joy and hugged the crimson savior. "Thanks!" she unwrapped her arms and quickly ran smiling back her. "Okay! Thanks a lot! Bye!" leaving the shocked Elesis behind her. _What the hell? Liiiiirrreeee!_

So that's how the mischief started… I pity Elesis.

So Elesis went after the blue-haired Ronan; sneakily, cleverly. She did not aim onto making Ronan know about her mission so she kept it a secret. By the time they had arrived there, it was already sundown. Ronan immediately requested for a room, some clothes and headed to the springs immediately. He was dying to feel relaxation lingering all over his body.

But for Elesis, she was two hours late. She got lost in the woods and a hard time looking her way back to the main road. She made a wrong turn back then so she ended up lost. Well anyway, it's a good thing that she got lot, right? The reason would be that Ronan wouldn't notice her following him but that only happened accidentally so nobody did it on purpose. She entered the doors with a haggard look (can you ever imagine being lost in the woods for so long? Wondering in circles and gets back where you started? It's a scary thing to be lost); she looked dingy, dirty and a little messed up . Her visage made the usherettes feel some kind of discomfort-they thought she was some drunken person who got lost in the woods. They were terrified of her (but not really, they were only startled). The crimson girl instantly wished to talk to the manager himself whose name was Dior; the usherette led her to where this 'Dior' was.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ah! So relaxed!" Ronan said in complete leisure. "This is the life!"

He was the only left bathing in the springs. It was awkward for him not to see others having a drench in the warm water but perfect; nobody has to bother him. He looked in the black starry skies above and gazed at the twinkling stars. The springs were only fenced with tall gold wooden planks and some stone carvings for the landscape.

_I wish Elesis was here…_he thought to himself as he felt a sudden chill on his spine. "But she would just then sulk herself if ever she finds out that I'm the only person taking a dip in here." He smirked. "Oh, Elesis, if you just only knew…" He sighed out loud carelessly; not even taking caution if somebody would hear him talking to thin air. He would end up making like a fool of himself.

Out of the blue, he heard a noise outside- the sound of igniting swords. Ronan immediately recognized this sound because he was used on hearing these clamors. He got out the water and decided to check it out so he covered a towel on his waist. He leaned against the wooden barrier, closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Why you little? Now Die! _Maiden Circle_!" this was what he had heard. He shuddered. It sounded so familiar; he was sure that voice belonged to **Elesis**. So he stood up and quickly dashed through the door but before he could do that, a projectile came crashing through the fence and splashed into the steaming waters; it was Elesis making a great splash into it.

_What the heck? Elesis?_ He thought just by looking at the girl fly through the barrier and came crashing into the water; her weapons away from her.

"Err! Now scram! You brainless monster!" she exclaimed.

Ronan could hear loud footsteps hide into the thick shrubs of the forest. Although he did not see the beast, he could visualize how strong it was on how the footsteps echoed all over the place. Ronan approached her afterwards with a sarcastic smirk on his lips. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A drenched little savior in her pretty red dress…" Elesis stuttered. Her cheeks turned bright red when she came face to face with the Royal Guard Master only with his towel on. "Oh!... H-h-h-h-hi…the-the-the-re! Ro-ro-ro-ro-rona-an! " she said nervously. Oh crap! If he'll know, I'll be dead meat!" as she panicked in her mind.

Suddenly, a bunch of raging footsteps flooded the entrance. It was Dior and his servants.

"M-m-miss Elesis!" the man exclaimed in shock. "A-are you alright?" as he sounded so worried. "Oh! Hi there Dior-san…!" she waved her hand fearfully. "Uhm, let me help you..." he reached out his left hand to help Elesis and so did Elesis took her hand to reach out for him but before she could truly stand, Ronan took advantage of her and immediately got a grasp on her then clung the savior's body on his left arm. "Hey! P-put me down!" she demanded him but Ronan did not mind her. Instead, Ronan just talked to the manager. "Dior-san," he addressed him with a cunning smile. "Please, leave this mess to me and I'm sorry if she had bothered you." He apologized. "No need, young man. I am overwhelmed that she was the one who drove that monster away from here." And by that, Ronan walked through the door and went back to his room with a troublesome savior on his grasp.

x-x-x-x-x-x

In the hallways, Ronan trudged the squeaky textile floor with a furious savior on his clutches. He was still wearing his bath towel. He slid the door open and stepped foot inside; it was his room.

"You jerk! Stop ignoring me and put me down!" she insisted more. He got loose of his grip causing the red-haired girl to crash on the floor. "Well hell thanks Mister!" she fiercely glared at him.

"Shut up Elesis." He said.

"'Shut up'? How the hell can I-" when she was cut off by a towel smacked her face.

"Don't even dare to take that off. I'm changing."

_What the hell?_ She grumbled.

After that, Ronan took a dry towel and dried his blue indigo locks and changed into his clothes. Then he removed the dirty wet towel that clung onto the savior's face. She looked pissed off; then she pouted her lips letting the lad know she is offended by his actions. _Pfft! _"Elesis, don't give me damned that look." he stated. Elesis rolled her eyes. "Geeze! I can do this on my own!" as she snatched the towel from his warm hand but Ronan accidentally caught hers. _Uh? Her hand, it's all warm..._ Elesis jerked. _His hand! Is holding my hand!_ then just unexpectedly, Ronan entwined his fingers between hers. Elesis' cheeks blushed madly; her heart pounded like drums. _What what is this?_ Ronan leaned closer to her and dazed at her sparkling ruby orbs; Elesis shuddered. her heart beat even faster! _No! No! **NO**! _she shivered and because of that she immediately took took her hands of of his and harshly pushed him away from her. "Get away!" she exclaimed anxiously. "Get away from me!" as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Ronan looked at her with a sad face. he stood up and stepped right out of the door with these words: "you're all soaked in water, you should change." After that, he left the door with a gloomy face; leaving Elesis inside the room with twisted feelings._ No! It can't be! It can't be real! I need to wake up! Must I be, falling for him?_

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:** Chapter one already done! please review! **FREE SMORES! yay~!** *Alice is on camp*


	2. Reason

x-x-x-x-x-x

It took quite a while for Elesis to think about anything. She was very confused of that said phenomenon. _That was sure awkward._ She murmured. By this time, Elesis was already dressed; her crimson locks tied in a nice pony tail, her body all dried up. She wore Ronan's big blue shirt. _This sure is embarrassing_. As he walked near a mirror and examined the borrowed clothes from the lad. She twirled, twisted and looked from near and a far; she was really observant. _Well, there's nothing weird_! When she sniffed out something with her nose. "This scent…" she murmured. "…is sure…familiar…"

"Hey! Are you going to eat dinner or what?" a loud shout was heard outside the room. It was Ronan yelling. "I've been out here for almost an hour! If you aren't showing up, I'll-!"

*Shaahhd!* (The door slid open)

"You'll what?" Elesis yelled back. "Don't act superior in here! You're not in the castle, Got it?"

Ronan's eyes were stuck dazing at Elesis. He never imagined that she looked very cute and sexy in his blue shirt; He couldn't move a muscle. His mouth open and cheeks tinted red. Elesis looked at him with pure curiosity. Now what? She thought. "Ronan?" but the poor guy couldn't. He was stuck in the moment.

"Hey jerk! You there? Are we having dinner or what?"

Ronan snapped out of his hallucinations. "Whoa! Uh…Oh yeah, food. Let's go then." He got hold of Elesis' hand and dragged her onto the dining area. _Now what's up with him again?_ _Never mind… I want food. _So they went there and ate the delicious food that Dior prepared for them.

x-x-x-x-x-x

After that, they got back to their room; they sat… Ronan gave a deathly stare at Elesis; she quivered. She felt fear ascend from her toe up to her spine.

"Wh-wh-what a-a-re y-you staring at?" she fearfully asked. Ronan raised his single eyebrow and leaned closer to face her.

"Exactly, what was your plot going up here, are you stalking me?"

'_Stalking you'? Why of all the men in the world would I be stalking you?_ She said in her mind."Nonsense! Why should I tell you?" she burst out with a big chortle. "Answer me" Ronan's eyes grew scarier; with his demon-like aura spreading all over the atmosphere, Elesis was terrified. "Now answer!" he leaned closer. Closer. And closer. Close that their mouths were millimeters away. _Ahh! No! _ Elesis closed her eyes and shoved him away. "Okay! Okay!" she open her eyes and looked at him. _He's so weird! Just a while ago he stared awkwardly at me then now he's like a detective? So weird!_ "Now talk!" Ronan demanded.

"I-I was here because Lire asked me a promise." She answered with glistening eyes looking at him.

"'Promise'? What promise?" he interrogated more. Elesis could not escape now. She's trapped inside Ronan's queries. If she would lie, then he would notice it judging by her tone. (seriously, Ronan has lie detector skills while Elesis makes a bad liar). She may not possibly afford to state the untrue. So she made up her mind, looked into the blue-haired boy-into his indigo orbs and slowly open her lips to say the embarrassing truth.

"Urmm…" She mumbled. "Well you see, Uhmm… I need to drive the monster for her because she said that the y have a very important assignment…So I… I kinda fell for it. "

Ronan paused for a while and looked up on the ceiling. He closed his eyes but immediately bringing them back open.

"So…she did not finish her earlier mission eh? And just by passing that mission onto you, she can accomplish it. I think running away from missions is pathetic." Elesis stood up and violently shouted at him. "How dare you mock her like that? She's not pathetic!" Ronan looked at her. He leaned his head against the wall. Elesis was controlling her temper when he smirked. She felt insulted. "You're laughing again! You jerk!"

"So, you didn't know?"

"Huh? What did I not know?" she was confused of that.

Ronan smirked again.

"Hey! Tell me!" she yelled pulling his clothes, leaning her face close to him.

"Today was Ryan's birthday." At last, she was solved. Her question was given an answer.

"B-b-birthday?"

"Don't tell me they didn't invite you?"

This broke Ronan's silence. He can't bear no more. Ronan laughed at her sarcastically. Elesis was startled with his actions.

"Hey! What's wrong with that? Do you know something that I don't?"

"C'mon Elesis, don't tell me that they did it seriously, on not telling you anything. No need to act innocent for." He chuckled.

"What? Act innocent for? I am not! And if I did, why did I even bother asking you the first question if I already knew about it?"

Her statement made sense that it caused Ronan to take her seriously. So he stopped goofing around and cleared his voice so that Elesis would hear him clearly.

"You see Elesis, they asked the Knight Master if they could go out partying. And she agreed to it. But there was something else, a party wouldn't be fun without having fun without a company right?"

"W-wa-wa-wait! Did you just say, 'company'?"

Ronan chuckled even more. She is innocent.

"Hey! answer me!" She ordered furiously.

Ronan sighed once more. he scratched his head and looked intimately into Elesis' fierce ruby orbs. _I guess it can't be helped_. He thought.

"They left you because they thought you would just decline their offer."

"Uhh... Short terms please?"

Ronan smacked his face. _Damn! Such an SS! as in** SUPER SLOW!**_ he sighed heavily. Elesis leaned a little closer to him and then sharpened her eyes. "So? Don't waste my friggin' time would you?" Ronan raised eyebrow. "Okay... They didn't even bvother you 'coz they thought you'll be angry!"

Elesis stopped. She was shocked. "What, did you say?"

"I said they left you alone 'coz they thought you'll get annoyed by it. Anyway, wasn't that your Motto anyway? **'DON'T DISTURB ME! I'M BUSY'**?"

Elesis silenced. She felt ashamed of herself. _Why? Am I, that hysterical about work?_ she thought with remorse. _No this can't be! _As she tried to break her belief in such a fact. _No!_ but just out of the blue, her tears strolled down to her cheeks. ronan just looked at her._ Elesis..._ "Why? Am I, crying?" she asked Ronan. "'Coz you're hurt..." he replied.

"'HURT'?"

Ronan looked at her crying face. "You're hurt."

"What does hurt mean?"

**To Be continued...**

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:** Sorry! I'm just gonna cut this! . R&R!


End file.
